Soledades
by Esmeraldas
Summary: ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer una mentira? En ocasiones, debemos de tener cuidado de a quién contamos nuestros mayores secretos, pues nos pueden tracionar...Y, ¿quién sabe quién terminará en medio de una gran soledad? Cleris :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Nada de FINAL FANTASY VII me pertenece. **

**Hola mis niños lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí vengo con esta mi primera historia. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí, y por eso les pido que juzguen la historia a su gusto, que me digan, que me comenten que les pareció lo que leyeron. Muchísimas gracias ante todo. Un beso , ah y les aclaro que la historia que escribí no tiene que ver con la historia del videojuego, así que espero que les guste lo que escribí. Un besazo grande (K)**

**1.**

En una pequeña vecindad de Midgar , varios niños corrían por la calle, divirtiéndose con distintos juegos, mientras las ancianas cosían a las puertas de las casas, puertas que estaban siempre abiertas a los demás, pues aquella vecindad era un sitio pacífico en medio de aquella ciudad tan alborotadora.

Los adultos paseaban con sus carros de un lado a otro, algunos iban a trabajar, otros iban a meterse en sus casas, deseando tomar un poco de aire fresco del ventilador, pues aquel día del mes de Junio prometía ser uno de los más calurosos del verano.

Y , en aquella pequeña casa , que tenía unas pequeñas florcitas en el balcón, en aquella casa vieja , pero bastante conocida por todos en el pueblo, vivía una curandera, una mujer adulta llamada Elmyra.

Era temprano aquella mañana calurosa, pero Elmyra ya estaba despierta, ¿y quién no? Se preguntaba la mujer, si aquella noche se sucedía el conocido "Festival del Verano", al que acudían todos los jóvenes de aquella pequeña vecindad.

Todos… hasta su pequeña hija Aeris. La hija de Elmyra tenía 18 años, y una larga vida por delante.

Eran muchos los muchachos que se acercaban a Aeris para coquetearle, pues la joven era una muchacha muy bella, de grandes ojos esmeralda, y pelo castaño y largo, que solía llevar recogido en trenza.

Pero Aeris no quería entrar en el juego del amor. Era una muchacha seria y que no tenía como principal meta el amor.

Elmyra terminaba de hacer un bordado que le había pedido una de las vecinas, cuando escuchó , como, alborotadamente, unos pasos bajaban la escalera. Era su joven hija, Aeris, que ya llevaba la ropa de sirvienta, un sencillo traje azul con un delantal blanco.

Ah, ¿qué no se los había dicho a ustedes? Aeris trabajaba de sirvienta en la casa de una de las familias con mas renombre y dinero de Midgar. Todos los días tenía que desplazarse a pie hasta el centro de la ciudad, que era donde convivía esta familia adinerada.

-¿Ya te vas , mi hijta? - preguntó Elmyra, dejando de lado su costura y mirando a Aeris con una sonrisa dulce y aniñada.

La joven, que había cogido una manzana , grande y roja, del frutero, sonrió a su mamá, y le dijo, con cariño.

-¡Si mamá! Ya tengo que irme a trabajar, sino , la señora Ifalna se va a acordar de mi y me va a echar…

-Ah, pues a como ¿todavía sigue con esa idea hija? - dijo Elmyra. La madre de Aeris conocía perfectamente a la señora Ifalna, ¡ y tanto que la conocía! Grande era el secreto que guardaba Elmyra, pero de su boca nunca saldría nada. No, Aeris nunca sabría la verdad.

-Pues , si. Pero bueno, ¡ya te dejo! Tengo que ir a trabajar a casa de esa bruja… - dijo Aeris , inocentemente. Pero la señora Elmyra enfureció.

-¡Hija! Respeta a esa señora…

Aeris se quedó bastante sorprendida, pues la primera que siempre hablaba mal de la señora Ifalna era su madre, Elmyra. Así que ahora se había quedado incrédula, y no comprendía apenas el motivo por el cual su madre ahora defendía a esa señora.

-Mamá, ¡no te entiendo! Tu eres siempre la primera que la critica y ahora…

-Lo sé hija, pero, eso se acabó…-dijo Elmyra, repentinamente nerviosa, y esquivando la mirada de su hija.

Aeris, dando por terminada la conversación, puesto que no iba a entender nada, se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue corriendo a la casa de la señora Ifalna.

-X-

-¡Teresa! ¡TERESA! - gritaba la señora Ifalna, mientras caminaba a través de la enorme casa, propiedad de su marido, el señor Gast. La señora buscaba a su criada, la cocinera. Estaba bastante enfurecida, pues esa joven de cabellos castaños, esa tal Aeris, aun no había llegado a su puesto de trabajo. Al final tendría que cumplir su amenaza de despedirla, tal y como le había dicho a la joven semanas atrás, cuando había vuelto a llegar tarde por enésima vez.

Una mujer rechoncha y bajita, con el pelo largo y negro, apareció de un lado de la sala. Llevaba en sus manos una pañoleta, y un balde de agua, con el que limpiaba la estancia.

-¿Me llamaba usted, señora? - preguntó Teresa, la criada. Teresa sintió miedo, seguramente estaba así de enfurecida porque la jovencita Aeris aun no estaba trabajando en la casa. Pero a Teresa no le preocupaba encubrir mil veces a la muchacha de buenos sentimientos. Sabía que la joven era pobre y no podía permitirse un carro para llegar desde su vecindad hasta la casa de la señora Ifalna. Pero la señora desconocía este hecho, y por tanto, se daba el lujo de rebajar a la pobre Aeris.

-¡Pues claro que te llamaba! - dijo Ifalna, muy enfadada. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto chillar. - Mira, ¿¡se puede saber donde anda esa Aeris!? ¿¡No piensa venir a trabajar hoy!?

Teresa se mordió el labio inferior, pero rápidamente inventó una excusa para salir al paso.

-Es que la joven muchacha me dijo anoche que su madre estaba enferma, si, muy enferma, y que tenía que cuidar por ella, mire usted, ¡ a lo mejor por eso se retraso! - inventó Teresa, mientras aguantaba la respiración.

La señora Ifalna era una mujer oscura, malvada, y engañarla era algo que no se debía hacer, pues si se daba cuenta… si se daba cuenta no iba a dejar títere con cabeza. En contables ocasiones, Teresa se preguntaba como el señor Gast, al que conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños, podía estar con una mujer como Ifalna, si el era tan noble y tan bueno. Pero Teresa se decía que quizá, la señora Ifalna no era mala, sino muy seria y mandona. Quizá pudiera ser ese el motivo, aunque con Teresa , Ifalna nunca había sido del todo simpática, pero , a veces mas y a veces menos, se llevaban.

-¿Se enfermó? Me parece que esa excusa fue la misma que me diste la semana pasada, Teresa. - la señora Ifalna clavó sus ojos verdes en los marrones café de Teresa, y la criada se asustó.

-No señora, se lo aseguro…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, apareció en la sala el señor Gast, que ya iba a trabajar.

-Pero bueno, Ifalna, ¿qué son estos gritos, amor? Desde tan temprano ya estás enfadada… - dijo el profesor, pues era maestro en una universidad de Midgar, mientras le daba un beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

-Nada, otra vez esta … muchacha. - dijo, pero se silenció al ver que la joven Aeris, llegaba con una esplendida sonrisa a su trabajo, y escoba en mano, y tras saludar a los presentes con un sonoro buenos días, empezó a barrer la estancia. Ifalna enfureció aun mas. No sabía porque, pero no soportaba aquella muchacha. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo especial por aquella joven. Sentía que era alguien importante en su vida, pero no sabía porque…

-¡Aeris! - la nombró Ifalna. La joven se sobresaltó , y miró fijamente a la señora. Seguramente ahora le echaría la bronca monumental…

-¿Señora?

-Ven a mi despacho - dijo Ifalna. Ambas, la señora y la joven, se ausentaron de la estancia. Gast y Teresa se quedaron mirando, y tras intercambiar miradas de incomprensión, Gast se despidió y se fue a su trabajo, mientras Teresa continuaba su limpieza.

-X-

Ifalna cerró la puerta del despacho una vez que Aeris hubo entrado. La joven, pensando que sería una conversación larga, se sentó, pero rápidamente, Ifalna le dijo que se levantara.

-¡No puedes sentarte sin mi permiso! - le dijo Ifalna.

-Lo siento mucho señora. - dijo Aeris con educación, mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza y cruzaba las manos en señal de respeto.

-Teresa me ha dicho que tu madre enfermó, y que ese es el motivo de hoy por el que llegas tarde. ¿Es cierto?

Aeris se quedó en blanco. Tenía que seguir el testimonio de Teresa, si no la peor parte sería para la criada y no para la joven. Tenía que agradecerle a Teresa que hubiese mentido por ella una vez más, y la única forma de hacerlo era seguir la mentira.

-Si, señora, así es. Mi madre enfermó mucho anoche y … pero ya hoy mejoró. - contestó la joven con un hilo de voz. ¿Se daría cuenta la señora Ifalna que era mentira?

-Bueno… espero que no se vuelva a …

Pero alguien interrumpió a la señora Ifalna con un golpeteo de la puerta.

-¿Quién? - preguntó la señora. Entonces alguien entreabrió la puerta, y la joven Aeris, como siempre que lo veía, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa , como tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojeciesen. - Ah hola, hijo, eres tú.

Se trataba del único hijo de la señora Ifalna. Su nombre era Cloud. El joven tenía los cabellos rubios, y un intenso color azul en sus ojos. No hace falta decir que era bastante apuesto, ¿no? O al menos así lo pensaba la joven Aeris. Lo que era extraño , para todos los que conocían a la familia, que el joven Cloud no se pareciese a ninguno de sus padres, aunque todos achacaban el tema a la genética, algo incomprendido para muchos. Y así terminaba el tema.

-Mamá , hola. - dijo , dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aeris contempló la escena, con profundo pesar. Se preguntó, cuando podría hacer lo mismo, no con su madre, sino con su padre. Pero como Elmyra le había contado desde pequeña, su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y las había dejado solas al amparo del destino. - Hola . - saludó el joven rubio a la muchacha, que se había quedado algo traspuesta observando la escena.

La joven sonrió levemente, otra vez el rubor acudió a sus mejillas. Aeris tampoco podía evitar que el hijo de la señora Ifalna le gustase. - ¿Interrumpo algo? - volvió a intervenir el joven, risueño.

-Si… retírate Cloud, hablaremos en otro momento. -dijo Ifalna, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

-Vale mamá, de todas formas ya tenía que irme a la universidad, tan sólo pasaba para saludarte y ver como estabas - dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa. Se volvió a despedir de su madre y como no , de Aeris , con una pequeña sonrisa, y se fue.

-Bueno… - dijo Ifalna - Esta vez lo perdonaré, dado que se trata de tu madre. - dijo la señora. - Pero para la próxima… ya sabes lo que pasará. No tengo que volver a repetírtelo, ¿no?

Aeris negó con la cabeza.

-Retírate.

-X-

Aeris salió del cuarto de la señora Ifalna, cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. ¡Se había librado de nuevo! Pero ya, ya no podía volver a tentar a la suerte de nuevo, se dijo la joven, así que de ahora en adelante, se levantaría pronto.

Aeris caminó un poco por el pasillo, alejándose de la puerta, cuando de pronto, unos brazos fuertes la estrecharon.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi muchacha bonita? - dijo el joven Cloud al oído de la muchacha. La joven se sonrió a si misma.

Ah, ¿Qué tampoco se los conté? Cloud y Aeris eran pareja, pero en secreto, muy en secreto, pues , debido a las condiciones sociales del uno y del otro, nunca serían aceptados.

Pero Aeris, asustada porque alguien pudiera sorprenderlos en esa guisa, se separó rápidamente del joven.

-¡Cloud! Ya sabes que aquí no… - susurró, asustada.

-Pues, ¡ya me dirás donde! Si es aquí donde único nos vemos… - repuso el joven, risueño. El joven Cloud era un muchacho bastante alegre y soñador, Aeris también lo era, pero ella era una joven bastante precavida y serena, a la que no le gustaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, por miedo a ser herida.

-Ya, pero tu madre puede sorprendernos… - dijo la joven, mirando a un lado y a otro con miedo.

-Bueno… por lo menos , me dejarás darte un pequeño beso, ¿no? - dijo el rubio, agarrándola por la cintura.

Aeris miró a ambos lados y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Nos vemos después, en la tarde. - susurró Cloud.

-Adiós - dijo Aeris , también en un murmullo amoroso.

La joven muchacha se sonrojó. El joven Cloud la hacía muy feliz. Corrió a terminar las tareas de la casa.

Pero, ¿cuánto durará tanta aparente felicidad?

**..**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado mis niños! Un beso y no se olviden de comentar, gracias a todos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Llegó la tarde, y Aeris ya había terminado de hacer sus tareas. Se encontraba bastante aburrida en la cocina de la casa, y sola también, pues Teresa había salido a hacer unas compras , pues faltaban bastantes cosas en la cocina y en la casa en general, que eran necesarias.

La joven miró el reloj que colgaba en la cocina, y un brillo esperanzador se encendió en sus ojos esmeralda. Ya iban a ser las cuatro, y en breves , Cloud llegaría de la universidad y pasaría por la cocina a comer. Así que la joven, que se conocía de memoria su itinerario, cogió el plato y lo recalentó. Aquel día habían preparado una tortilla española, muy rica por cierto, y cuyo plato era el preferido del joven de cabellos rubios.

Mientras calentaba el plato en el microondas, escuchó como un coche aparcaba en la calle, y al rato, escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. Luego , sintió unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a la cocina. Era el joven Cloud, que se paró en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Cómo me conoces, pequeña! - dijo el joven, mirándola con una sonrisa. Dejó el maletín en la puerta de la cocina, y se sentó en la banqueta. Aunque sus padres solían comer en el comedor, como los grandes señores, a Cloud le gustaba más la tranquilidad de la cocina, y el paisaje que dejaba ver el jardín que rodeaba la casa.

Aunque muchas habían sido las veces que Cloud le había dicho a Aeris que no le importaba enfrentarse a su madre con tal de estar con ella abiertamente, sin esconderse.

Aeris le sirvió el plato con la torta, y el joven empezó a comer. Ella se sentó frente a él, con tranquilidad. Sabía que a esa hora, nadie podría sorprenderlos hablando, pues el señor Gast aun trabajaba, y la señora Ifalna había ido a trabajar a su casa de modas.

Uno de los mayores sueños de Aeris era modelar, o por lo menos, ser dueña de una casa de modas, como lo era la señora Ifalna. Por eso la joven la admiraba, por tener una casa de modas y crear prendas y accesorios bastante bonitos, aunque eran cosas que Aeris nunca podría permitirse por el alto costo que suponían dichas prendas.

-¡Esta noche es el festival de verano en mi vecindad! - le comentó la joven al rubio. - ¿Vendrás? - preguntó , ansiosa. Tenía ganas de pasar la noche con el, en el festival, viendo los fuegos artificiales. Era una de las cosas mas bonitas que tenía la vecindad de la joven, y a Aeris le apasionaba aquella fiesta. Pensó que sería mucho mas bonita si la pasaba con Cloud. Y así podría presentárselo a su madre… porque su madre era la única persona, aparte de ellos dos, que conocía su relación de pareja, aunque algo , que Aeris no sabía, hacía que Elmyra se opusiese secretamente a aquella relación.

-¡Claro que si! - contestó el joven, animado. Aeris le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Todavía no se que me pondré - dijo ella.

-Estas bella con todo. - dijo el joven, sonrojado.

-Gracias, pero sabes que no es así, ¡tengo que prepararme! ¿Por qué no pasas por mi casa a las diez? El festival empieza antes, pero los fuegos artificiales, lo que mas me gusta, es a partir de las once. Así podrás conocer a mi mamá y ella podrá conocerte a ti. Aunque no me lo diga, se que en el fondo quiere.

-¿Conocer a tu mamá? - dijo el joven , tenso.

-¡Si! - pero la joven, dándose cuenta de la repentina tensión del rubio, decidió burlarse un poco de el - ¿Qué, acaso no eras tu el que decía que querías que nuestra relación fuese conocida por todos? - sonrió, pícara.

-Pues si pero, tienes que prepararme con meses de antelación. ¡Conocer a una suegra no es trabajo fácil! - dijo Cloud.

Los jóvenes rieron.

-X-

Elmyra dormía en su cama. La tarde estaba bastante apacible en la vecindad, y la tranquilidad y el silencio que rondaba en las calles, invitaban a descansar un rato a pierna floja.

Pero un sueño se apresó de la mujer. Aunque más que un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de algo que , aunque fuese casi imposible, Elmyra se había esforzado por ocultar.

_Llovía aquella noche. Elmyra, una joven de 20 años, caminaba por las calles de Midgar con un bebé en las manos. Elmyra se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, se lo agradecerían, pues el señor Gast quería un varón, no una niña. Y en la casa de la señora Ifalna, lo que había nacido , era una mujer. Y la joven que había dado a luz en casa de Elmyra, había tenido un niño, pero esa joven había fallecido. ¿Qué mejor cambio que ese? Elmyra se quedaría con la niña que sería odiada por el señor Gast simplemente por su sexo, sería una niña pobre , pero feliz, y aquel niño desamparado, sería feliz con unos padres que querían un varón…_

Elmyra se despertó bastante agitada. Ahora se preguntaba, si su mentira saldría a la luz. Y más ahora, con la relación que mantenía su pequeña Aeris con el hijo de Ifalna y Gast, Cloud. ¡No podía ser que se hubieran enamorado justamente ellos! Pensaba Elmyra.

-X-

Había llegado la noche, y Aeris se peinaba los cabellos sueltos con ímpetu. Quería que su querido enamorado, Cloud, la viese muy guapa. La joven llevaba un vestido sencillo, de color perla, que resaltaba su color moreno de piel. Se maquilló un poco, pero no mucho, no quería abusar de los cosméticos. Bajó las escaleras de su casita , ya preparada, y se encontró con su madre, que estaba preparando una deliciosa tarta de fresa, la preferida de la joven.

-¡Mamá que delicioso! - dijo la joven con una sonrisa. A Elmyra le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a Aeris preparada.

-¡Estas bellísima, hijita! - dijo la mujer, mirando a su hija con una gran sonrisa en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

-¡Gracias mamá! Pero creo que exageras, eh - dijo Aeris jovialmente - ¡Que ganas de saborear esa tarta mamá! ¡De verdad que tiene una pin…! - pero Aeris se silenció cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. ¡Tenía que ser Cloud!

La joven morena corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par, y en efecto, allí se encontraba su amado, con los ojos claros rebosantes de alegría. El joven no pudo evitar enrojecer al ver a su enamorada tan bella.

-¡Que linda que estás! - dijo Cloud, maravillado. - A ver, date una vuelta para que pueda verte bien - la joven así lo hizo, y Cloud sonrió. - Perfecta. - dijo , dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pasa, quiero presentarte a mi mamá - dijo Aeris, con una gran sonrisa. ¿Podía estar más contenta?

-¿Quién es Aeris? - dijo Elmyra, que no había escuchado apenas nada de la conversación que su hija había tenido con el joven Cloud. Entonces la mujer se giró, y la sorpresa se quedó marcada en su rostro.

Él…

-X-

Ifalna, con su bata de dormir puesta, y los largos cabellos castaños sueltos, miraba una foto de su hijo Cloud cuando este era apenas un niño. Ahora era todo un hombre, pero la mujer se sentía muy orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido su hijo en la vida.

Pero no sabía porque, había un sentimiento extraño para con su hijo Cloud. Si, lo veía como todo un hijo, y lo amaba como tal, pero no sabía porque, algo le decía que el joven rubio no era tan hijo suyo. Se sentía su madre, eso estaba claro, pero había algo que le decía que ese muchacho no había salido de su ser. Era algo extraño de comprender, pero ella lo sentía así, aunque nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

Y menos tras darse cuenta que , lo que le faltaba por sentir por su hijo Cloud, lo sentía por aquella muchacha, Aeris. Sentía que conocía a la joven desde hacía mucho tiempo, verla era como ver a alguien del pasado, pero no sabía porque. Decidió no darle mucha importancia, y se acostó junto a su marido, que descansaba con rostro apacible.

-X-

-Buenas noches señora, soy Cloud - dijo el joven rubio, besando las mejillas de la que ahora era su suegra.

-Buenas noches… - dijo Elmyra, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos de aquel lugar. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez cuando era un bebé, en el intercambio, sus ojos , del color del cielo, no habían cambiado en absolutamente nada. Seguían teniendo ese brillo especial, tan característico del linaje de su verdadera familia.

Aeris se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba muy bien, asi que decidió intervenir en la escena.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá? - preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-No, no … es sólo que tu novio es muy guapo e imponente - dijo Elmyra. Era verdad, pero no era ese el motivo por el que ella se había quedado de piedra al ver al joven.

-X-

Aeris y Cloud paseaban por las calles , viendo a la gente danzar y cantar, algunos compraban dulces en los mercados, otros simplemente charlaban alegremente entre sí, y algunos paseaban silenciosamente. Aeris estaba nerviosa y contenta, pues ya faltaba menos para ver sus fuegos artificiales.

-¿Estás contenta de que esté aquí? - preguntó Cloud, mirando a la joven que sonreía alegremente.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué, acaso no lo dice todo mi sonrisa? - dijo la joven, con alegría.

Cloud iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento, empezó el festival de los fuegos artificiales. Aeris se quedó mirando el cielo, estrellado, que empezó a llenarse de colores y dibujos de distintos tipos y formas.

-X-

-Shh… está mi madre en el cuarto de al lado - dijo Aeris, aunque Cloud ni siquiera escuchaba, pues ya estaba besando el cuello de la joven. Aquella era la primera vez que Aeris tenía contacto con el sexo, y quería que fuese especial… pero no podía serlo mucho cuando su madre descansaba en el cuarto de al lado.

-Tranquila , no haré ruido - se burló Cloud, aunque en el fondo, el también estaba nervioso. Aquella no era su primera vez, ya la había tenido antes con una novia de su adolescencia, pero estaba nervioso, porque Aeris era una mujer bastante especial…

-Es que tengo miedo… - susurró la joven.

Cloud se detuvo y miró fijamente los ojos de su novia.

-¿Confías en mi?

Y entonces Aeris se dejó llevar. Y sintió uno de los placeres mas buenos que tiene esta, nuestra vida.

Lindo, el amor, ¿verdad? Pero quien sabe cuando se truncarán los caminos…

**Fin.**

**Otro capítulo mas! Espero les haya gustado. Un beso y no se olviden de comentar. Gracias a los que me comentaron!(K)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La joven Aeris despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se levantaba entre las nubes, dándole a la vecindad un aspecto agradable y acogedor, muy propio de estos sitios pequeños.

Giró un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando hacia la izquierda. Estaba sola, pero supuso que su enamorado ya había vuelto a su casa.

Cloud… todavía la muchacha de pelo castaño sentía las caricias en su cuerpo. Suspiró mientras recordaba la calidez de los besos del rubio, abrazándose a si misma como queriendo recuperar los abrazos del joven.

Le había dolido un poco, eso no podía negarlo, ya que la de anoche había sido la primera vez de Aeris, pero el dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer.

Pero la joven muchacha no recordaba el placer que el acto ofrecía en sí, sino mas bien recordaba la sensación de humanidad que sintió cuando lo hacía. Era una de las cosas más especiales que podía haber sentido nunca.

Despertando de su ensoñación, se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha para empezar, como todos los días, con su rutina habitual. Los fines de semana también eran días laborales para la joven, excepto los domingos por la tarde, que los tenía libres hasta el lunes siguiente. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para ducharse para recordar la noche anterior. Había sido la mejor de su vida, de eso no le quedaba ni un poquito de duda a la joven muchacha.

Terminó de ducharse y volvió a su cuarto con la toalla anudada a su delgado cuerpo. Se amasó los cabellos con el cepillo y se puso su habitual traje de trabajo.

Bajó a desayunar, se sorprendió de que su mamá Elmyra no estuviera por los alrededores. Probablemente estaría vendiendo flores, uno de los tantos oficios que tenía la madre de Aeris. La mujer era curandera, florista, costurera, cuidadora de niños, muchas veces pecaba de buena cocinera. Pero siempre recibía una paga bastante baja.

La señora Elmyra hubiese preferido que su hija Aeris continuara sus estudios, pero nunca pudo ser, ya que el dinero que recibía la señora Elmyra era escaso y daba para comer y pagar algunos gastos de la casa. Pero a Aeris no le importaba dejar de estudiar, si con eso ayudaba a su madre. Aunque a la joven muchacha le hubiese gustado muchísimo más continuar sus estudios y centrarse en el mundo de la moda. Pero la joven soñaba, y entre sus sueños más destacados, estaba el de convertirse en una dueña de una casa de modas.

Desayunó en silencio, pues aún tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta la casa de la señora Ifalna. Aquel día no había tanto bullicio, y la joven comprendió que era por ser fin de semana y bastante temprano. Era un sábado bastante común en la vecindad.

Salió de su casa y dio un paseo largo hasta que llegó a la casa de la señora Ifalna y el señor Gast. Allí se encontró a una muy sorprendida Teresa, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la muchacha llegar puntual a la casa.

-¡Dichosos los ojos! - dijo la mujer, mirándola con una sonrisa maternal . - ¿Y por qué llegas tan temprano mi hijta? Que , de poco te echaron de tu casa y por eso dormiste en la puerta , acá, ¿no? - sospechaba Teresa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ay no Teresa. Sólo que, cuando una duerme bien y en buena compañía, le cuesta menos levantarse. - dijo la de pelo castaño, con suspicacia.

Teresa la miró sorprendida, ¿a que quería referirse la joven con eso? Se preguntaba.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? - dijo la mujer curiosa.

-Nada Teresa. Bueno vamos a trabajar.

-X-

Ifalna despertó algo traspuesta. Había tenido una noche pésima, con alguna que otra pesadilla. Pensaba que aquellos sueños tormentosos no la iban a perseguir jamás en su vida, pero seguían acudiendo a ella noche tras noche.

Pero la señora de la casa se preguntaba, ¿sería un sueño lo que la acusaba, o era un recuerdo?

_Ifalna era una mujer joven. Tan sólo tenía 24 años, y aquella tenía todas las papeletas para ser la peor noche de su vida. _

_Era su primer parto, su primer hijo. Pero entre sus ideas , solo entraba la de complacer a su marido con que fuese un hijo varón, justo lo que el quería. _

_Teresa, su criada de toda la vida, estaba ayudándola con el parto._

_-El medico no vendrá. - dijo Teresa - pero Elmyra nos ayudará. _

_Elmyra. Ifalna no confiaba para nada en aquella mujer. Era su criada desde hacía un par de años, pero tenía un aura misteriosa que a Ifalna la asustaba. _

_-¡Elmyra! - dijo Teresa. - ¡Ayúdame! Ifalna, tu también tienes que ayudarme, tienes que empujar un poco más. _

_Pero Ifalna dio un último suspiro y cayó desmayada. Su último pensamiento antes de quedar en el limbo , era que su hijo naciera sano y salvo, ya que su madre no había podido hacer más por el. _

Tenía que ser un sueño. Pero, ¿por qué Ifalna no recordaba nada de su primer parto? Recordaba que se había desmayado, pero, ¿qué había pasado anteriormente?

Pero de nada le servía preguntarse nada. Habían pasado 18 años del nacimiento de su hijo Cloud, y ya era tarde para buscar respuestas, aparte de que la señora de la casa no tenía ganas de recordar su pasado.

-X-

Cloud llevaba un par de horas despierto, dando vueltas en su cama, pero sin querer levantarse. Aún recordaba la noche anterior con su amada Aeris, y quería volver a tener mil noches más como aquella. Se preguntó si su joven enamorada estaría ya por la casa o , como siempre, había llegado tarde.

Así que con esos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha en su baño particular, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Esta vez, desayunó en el comedor, como hacía los fines de semana, ya que le gustaba compartir los desayunos con sus padres.

-Buenos días - saludó a su padre y a su madre con alegría. Ellos le sonrieron, pero el ambiente parecía estar algo tenso. Cloud se preguntó si había pasado algo la noche anterior entre sus padres.

Gast leía un periódico con bastante interés, mientras que Ifalna daba pequeños sorbos a su té , con la cabeza bastante lejos de la estancia. Definitivamente, había pasado algo, se decía el joven de pelo rubio.

-¿Ocurrió algo en la noche? - preguntó el joven, cansado de tanto silencio.

Gast e Ifalna se miraron, y luego miraron al joven.

-No, no pasó absolutamente nada hijo - dijo Gast con tono cordial - ¿Por qué?

-Es que están todos tan callados - repuso el joven , sirviéndose un poco de zumo en su vaso y cogiendo unas tortas dulces.

-No cielo, no pasó nada - dijo Ifalna, tranquilizando a su hijo. Era cierto que muchas eran las veces que Gast e Ifalna discutían, la mayoría de las veces por motivos tontos, pero, ¿tan mal estaba la relación como para pensar enseguida que la tensión era producto de los patriarcas de la casa?

Ifalna se preocupó por este aspecto, pero decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Hijo, no comas muchas tortas dulces, enseguida van a traer los croissant. - dijo Ifalna, mirando a su hijo con ternura. El joven asintió con la cabeza, dio un último mordisco a su torta, terminándosela , y decidió esperar un poco.

Unos minutos después, entró en la estancia Aeris, que llevaba en su bandeja los dulces que se suponían iban a ser el desayuno de los señores. A la joven se le hacía la boca agua cada fin de semana, cuando veía aquella comida tan apetitosa y no podía probar un poco siquiera.

Al verla, el joven rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y le lanzó a Aeris una mirada de profundo amor. Una mirada que la señora Ifalna también vio. En ese momento se paró su corazón en medio de un latido. No, no podía ser. Su hijo tenía que tener gustos más selectos, no podía estar enamorado de una muchacha tan … poco refinada como podía ser la sirvienta de una casa. Era cierto que la joven Aeris era muy linda, pero eso no era suficiente. Esa muchacha nunca conseguiría estar a la altura de unos señores como ellos, o al menos eso pensaba Ifalna.

-Buenos días - saludó la joven con educación, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos los presentes - Aquí les traigo el desayuno - dijo la joven, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a servir.

-¿Fuiste anoche al Festival de la vecindad , hijo? - preguntó la señora Ifalna. Sabía que Aeris vivía en una vecindad, y quiso averiguar un poco más , sobre donde había pasado la noche su hijo. Si bien era cierto que Cloud ya era mayor de edad, ella quería controlar su vida al máximo, aunque no lo dijera.

-Si mamá. - respondió el joven, condescendiente.

-Y… ¿con quién fuiste? ¿Quién te acompañó? - preguntó la señora. A Aeris se le encogió el corazón y se puso bastante nerviosa. Sabía de las ansias que tenía Cloud por desvelar la verdad de su relación, pues el joven no quería seguir escondiendo más su amor, pero, ¿sería apropiado decirlo?

-Fui sólo. Luego allí encontré a algunos amigos. - contestó el joven, encubriendo a la muchacha.

-Con permiso - dijo ella, retirándose rápidamente.

Ifalna había notado la tensión de la muchacha a la hora de hacer la pregunta. Pero no, no podía ser. Aquella joven era algo… atolondrada, quizá andaba pensando en otra cosa justo en ese momento. Y , ¿porqué iba a mentirle su hijo?

¿Se enteraría de la verdad?

**Fin. **

**Bueno, otro capitulo más! Espero que les guste, probablemente esté algo aburrido, pero es el inicio de la historia… un beso y gracias (K) Bueno quisiera agradecer tambien a una lectora en especial, Yurisu Reshita, por comentarme, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi querida lectora (K) Gracias a todos por leer! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Aeris había hecho el amor con su enamorado, Cloud.

Aquel día era domingo por la tarde. Su madre preparaba la cena, un poco de carne de cerdo, algo que no podían permitirse muy a menudo debido al alto costo de la misma. Aeris preparaba la mesa con mucho entusiasmo. No podía estar más contenta. Su trabajo iba bien, y estaba reuniendo dinero para poder ingresar en la universidad, su relación con Cloud cada día iba a mejor… incluso Aeris sentía que empezaba a cogerle algo de cariño a la dura señora Ifalna. ¿Podían ir a mejor las cosas?

-¡Ya está la cena preparada! - dijo Elmyra. Ambas se sentaron a comer muy contentas. Comían con lentitud y cuidado, ya que tendrían que volver a esperar sobre cerca de una semana para poder comer otra vez algo así. Aeris saboreaba el plato con mucho gusto, cuando de repente, sintió unas pequeñas naúseas. Su boca se torció un poco en un gesto de asco. -¿Ocurre algo , mi hijta? - preguntó su madre, que se había dado cuenta del gesto de la muchacha.

Aeris empalideció repentinamente, pero queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto, achacó su nausea al calor que hacía aquella tarde.

-¡Debe de ser este tremendo calor ! - dijo la joven con una sonrisa. Tomó un sorbo de agua y siguió comiendo. El siguiente trozo de carne le sentó bien. Pero el próximo, le sentó peor que los dos anteriores. Esta vez no pudo aguantar. La joven se levantó rápidamente de la silla, dejando a su madre atónita y perpleja en la cocina, y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Una vez allí, pasó lo que no quería que pasase, vomitó.

Elmyra subió tras ella y la encontró en el baño, bastante mareada. Pero no había restos de nada, así que Elmyra le preguntó si finalmente había vomitado. La joven respondió que si con un hilo de voz, apenas veía nada del tremendo mareo que tenía encima.

-Bueno hija - dijo la mujer, ayudando a su hija a levantarse, la cual empezaba a encontrarse un poco mejor - será que no te sentó bien la cena. Son cosas que pasan… ahora túmbate, y no te preocupes por nada, yo te prepararé algo ligero, sabes que no es bueno dejar el estómago vacío por las noches… - comentaba la mujer, mientras acompañaba a su pequeña hasta el cuarto de la joven, y la recostaba en la cama. Entreabrió un poco la ventana para que la muchacha de pelo castaño recibiese el aire fresco de la noche en el rostro, y le aliviara.

Al día siguiente, Aeris se levantó muchísimo mejor. Se había levantado temprano, aunque ya era una rutina que había adquirido para que la señora Ifalna no la echase de su trabajo como, muchas veces, la había amenazado.

Su madre estaba allí, preparando un mejunje con plantas, que le había pedido el señor de la vecindad de al lado.

-Hola hijita - saludo la señora Elmyra, mirándola tiernamente - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - preguntó, repentinamente preocupada.

-Si mamá. No tienes que preocuparte por mi. - la joven se sirvió un poco de leche en el vaso y cogió una torta dulce y se dispuso a desayunar - Me he levantado temprano hoy también, así que puedo desayunar contigo - dijo Aeris con una sonrisa dulce. Elmyra se alegró. La joven bebió un poco de leche, pero cuando se acercó la torta a los labios, el olor que desprendía le pareció tremendamente fuerte. - Mamá, ¿cuánto hace que esta torta esta aquí?

-Las compré justamente esta mañana. Hace un ratico. ¿Por qué hija?

-No, por nada.

-Oye hija, hace unas semanas … que no veo toallitas sanitarias en la basura del baño, ya sabes que limpio todos los días, y hace un tiempo que no las veo.

La muchacha enmudeció de repente. Y palideció.

Recordó la noche que había pasado con Cloud. Y cerró los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo de repente. Era como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre su cabeza sin previo aviso. Hacía tres semanas que había mantenido una relación sexual con el joven de pelo rubio. Y desde ese momento, no había tenido el período. Es más, hacía 2 semanas que tendría que haberlo tenido. Tenía 2 semanas de retraso…

-2 semanas … - susurró Aeris , con voz trémula. Estaba tremendamente asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo, hijita? - dijo Elmyra, escrutando el rostro de su pequeña, intentando averiguar algo.

-Mamá yo… no sé … creo que… estoy embarazada… -dijo la joven con un hilo de voz.

-X-

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Elmyra, mirando con consternación al médico ginecólogo. Este observaba los estudios que se había hecho la joven Aeris , y echaba un vistazo a ambas mujeres de vez en cuando.

Aeris había pedido el día libre a la señora Ifalna, pero no le había dicho el motivo. Quería recibir los estudios médicos que iban a decirle si realmente esperaba un hijo o no.

-Bueno, señorita Aeris - dijo el médico ginecólogo, mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa. - Efectivamente, está usted embarazada. Muchas felicidades. - dijo el señor, con alegría.

Pero a Aeris se le venía el mundo encima. No podía ser…

El caso no era que Aeris no quisiera a su hijo. El problema estaba en de quién era el hijo. Era del joven Cloud, de eso estaba segura, porque el había sido el único muchacho con el que había mantenido una relación sexual plena. Debía decírselo, eso era algo que tenía muy claro. Pero la señora Ifalna también debía de enterarse.

-¿Se lo dirás a los señores, verdad? - preguntó Elmyra, mirando a su hija mientras caminaban camino de la vecindad. Había sido un día muy duro para la joven muchacha, la cual había ido todo el camino cabizbaja, ausente. Aeris se sentía desfallecer.

-Supongo que si - respondió, aunque escuchaba su voz como si estuviera hablando en el centro de un túnel muy oscuro. - Pero no será hoy.

-¿Entonces , cuando? - preguntó su madre, pero no recibió respuesta. La joven Aeris quería que su futuro hijo tuviese un padre y una madre, no quería que le pasase como a ella, aunque en su caso hubiese sido por un accidente, ella quería, que si era posible, su hijo estuviese con su mamá y su papá. Pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil decirlo. No a Cloud, por supuesto. La muchacha sabía que el joven rubio se lo tomaría con alegría y bastante bien, pero… la señora Ifalna, y muy probablemente el señor Gast, no se lo tomarían nada bien…

-X-

Era la hora del almuerzo aquel día. Había pasado otra semana más, y Aeris estaba embarazada de 3 semanas.

-¿Tu lo sirves mi niña? - preguntó Teresa, tendiéndole la bandeja repleta de comida. La joven asintió en silencio, y la mujer supo enseguida que le pasaba algo a la muchacha. Llevaba una semana que no era la misma : ausente , callada, ni un resto de vitalidad en su cara.

Incluso el joven Cloud se había dado cuenta de lo callada que estaba su enamorada. Y le preguntaba que le pasaba, pero no obtenía respuesta, en ocasiones, un ligero nada. Y Aeris se preguntaba, cuando sería lo suficientemente capaz para desvelar la verdad. Muchos no la comprenderían, no comprenderían el por qué de su silencio, pero ella estaba asustada, era una muchacha bastante joven.

Pero no sólo era el hecho de decírselo a su enamorado y a los padres de este. ¿Cómo mantendría Aeris a su pequeño? Quería tenerlo pero… sería todo un problema… Pero en su corazón, Aeris ya amaba al ser que llevaba en su vientre.

Aeris llegó al comedor. Aquel día tan sólo estaba la señora Ifalna, pues ese día no había acudido a la casa de modas. El señor Gast estaba trabajando y su hijo estaba en la universidad.

-Buenas tardes - saludó Aeris con voz apagada.

Ifalna ni siquiera contestó al saludo.

-Sirve - le dijo con dureza. Siempre se comportaba de aquella manera tan dura con la muchacha. La joven así lo hizo, pero de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo, el olor le resultó bastante fuerte. Se mareó y la bandeja cayó de sus manos, rompiendo todo lo que estaba sobre ella. La joven cayó al suelo, y la señora Ifalna la miró, sorprendida. - ¿Pero que te pasa niña? - dijo la señora, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la joven. - Te has mareado con el olor. Y he visto que esta no es la primera vez que te pasa, sólo que esta ha sido mas fuerte que la anterior. Así que , ¡dime! ¿Qué escondes niña? - inquirió la señora Ifalna con crueldad.

Aeris tenía miedo , pero supo que debía decírselo ahora, ya que luego no tendría oportunidad.

No quería que se enterara la señora Ifalna antes que Cloud , pero tenía que hacerlo así.

-Señora yo… yo… estoy embarazada.

La señora abrió mucho sus oscuros ojos verdes, mirando a la joven con desprecio. Ahora esa muchacha le era prácticamente inútil, nula. ¿Para que quería ahora a una embarazada? Para ella , una mujer que esperaba un hijo no era útil para un trabajo. Se equivocaba, pero la señora Ifalna, era de ideas muy cerradas.

Sin poder evitarlo y dejándose llevar por los impulsos, abofeteó el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿¡Embarazada!? ¿Y de quién es ese bastardo? - exclamó la señora, mirando a Aeris con profundo odio.

Al escuchar como se había referido a su pequeño, al niño que esperaba, Aeris sintió la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para contarle de una vez por todas la verdad a la señora Ifalna. No permitiría que la humillase ni una vez más.

-¡De su hijo Cloud! - dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

La señora Ifalna abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Qué había dicho?

**Fin. **

**Bueno… capitulo cargadito de novedades. Espero les haya gustado mis niños lectores. Un beso y gracias(L) No se olviden de comentar ! (K)**


End file.
